The Rebellion Torn Romance
by Perfecttouchofmagic
Summary: When Finnick and Annie were first in love all was well, but how will their love survived when he is called for the Quarter Quell? Will their love survive the games and the rebellion?


Finnick

District 4. The place I had called home for so long, there was seldom a time when you could not hear the sound of the waves crashing against the sandy shore in the far distance, there was always the smell of fresh fish in the air, and I loved it. This was the place that I had, and would, call home for the rest of my life. There was another reason apart from the sounds of crashing waves and the smell of freshly captured fish lingering in the air, this other reason was Annie Cresta, she had won the 70th Hunger Games, 5 years after I had become a victor, and she quickly moved into District 4's victors village. 'Poor mad girl' is what everyone used to say about her. 'that poor mad girl' was often a regularly occurring topic of gossip in the locals conversations however It wasn't her fault that this had happened to her, she witnessed her fellow tributes beheading in the games, I mean who could blame her for the way she felt? She often used to ramble about memories and images that swam around in her brain. I loved her anyway.

District 4 was not a particularly large district it is, in fact, one of the smallest districts perhaps a little smaller than District 7, which is also not a particularly large district either, this meant that there was not a lot of space as half of the land was covered by boats – boats of enormous scale that would fish and produce seafood's for the Capitol, the head of Panem which everyone despised but nobody could say it, my job was working as a deckhand on one of these boats. I despised my job but it brought me home some money to help feed my family and keep them alive. Day-to-day life was pretty much the same a great deal of time here, at District 4, unless an event or celebration was happening people tended to just move on and get on with their own jobs in order to provide for their own families. Everyone felt as though they were trapped inside this district, which was probably because we were, however the Capitol tried to convince us with their propaganda that we had free will and we could leave and move around, travel to all these great districts and visit the ruins of District 13. District 13 was a prime example of how evil the Capitol was as they had led an uprising there that, according to local gossip, threatened the Capitol a great deal and therefore they simply disposed of it when they had finished with punishing them for their actions of free-will which, if I'm not mistaken, we were supposed to have.

"Hey!" said a sweet delicate voice from behind me; it was the voice of none other than my love, Annie Cresta. "Hi Annie" I replied back trying to hide my affections for her  
"What're you doing today?" she asked in that same hypnotic voice that I was so accustomed to hearing. "Nothing, I'm supposed to be working, but I really don't feel like it" I said in a calm mellow voice. "No! Finnick you have to go! They can do horrible things to people who rebel against their rules! I've seen them…such horrid things…unspeakable things" she said this as though she was in a far-away land, a land of pure terror that could only be seen through the eyes of someone who had been through what she had been through. "It's okay Annie, I'll tell them I was ill" I spoke to her softly, to try and take her out of her visions  
"Okay, but only if you're sure they won't hurt you, I won't be able to face anyone else I love getting hurt" she had said 'love' what had she meant? Did she return my affections for her? Did she mean that we were simply friends? The 'poor little mad girl' had evidently thought nothing of the word as she spoke it. "No, I'm sure, shall we just head off to the beach…I mean I say it as if there is something else to do in this empty district." I looked up and saw her face, she had left the world again and was falling into her abyss of despair and horror, I had to shake her out of it, but before I could she spoke. "His head….they cut it off….he defied them…the Capitol….they're coming! They want me because of what I have seen, Finnick protect me! Please!" then she let off a shriek that could have been heard miles off in District 5 "! Let me go!" she wailed through her tears and hysterical crying, she shouted as though something was climbing into her mind and hurting her from inside her own mind, I could tell she felt as though her own being was betraying her "Leave me alone Snow! It's done. I'm done." Her voice faltered as she collapsed to the ground in a sweat.

Weeks later we were back out again and Annie had not had another event like the one on the beach however I always felt that the threat of her having another, I really didn't know what to call these moments that she had, panic attack. We walked along side-by-side until we reached the edge of the district, nobody ever came here, we saw the little sparks and the flickers of lights that crossed the barbed wire, the electric fences were always turned on although nobody had ever considered escaping for one second, where would they go if they could escape? How would they survive? And the most important questions; how would they slide under the Capitol's radar? Annie and I sat for hours at the corner of the district just admiring the way the water flowed and how the tide left remains from the sea on to the sand. I looked at her – her beautiful dark hair flew off of her shoulder and looked to almost balance on the gusts of wind that carried it so graciously to the open space. Her dark green eyes were as piercing as they could have ever been however they were filled with these visions that she so frequently had. 'The poor little mad girl' was beautiful; she shone with the radiance of a thousand suns and glowed under the moonlight. She often told me tales of the things that she had seen in her games she was around 15 years of age at the time of her reaping which, in my opinion, was far too young for someone to be chosen however I was merely 14 years of age when I was reaped although my experience, although scarring and terribly brutal, was nothing compared to what she had seen. "Do you ever wonder what is beyond these walls, I mean besides the Capitol, the districts and the…the arena?" "All the time Annie, I wonder what great opportunities are out there for anyone daring to brave it and escape into the world." "Do you know what, Finn?" she asked in a tone of pure confidence "What?" "I think we should run away from here" she said, I was in too much shock to answer "Really?" I said, trying to cover up my shock that this had come from the 'poor little mad girl' "Yes, We'll do it after the Quarter Quell, me and you Finnick, we run into the world and make our way" this was spoken in such a tone of desperation that I knew I had to agree. "Okay, Annie" I spoke softly into her ear "After the Quarter Quell, I just wonder what surprise they'll throw on us this year, but it doesn't matter we won't be picked, I know it, in here" I said as I indicated to my heart.

"_This year we're going to be selecting a male and female previous victors from each district to compete in this year's quarter quell" _rang through each district as loud as a foghorn, a delicate yet brutal Capitol accent, I guessed it was the woman named Effie Trinket whom I had heard of but never met, my thoughts were confirmed when she said "May the odds be ever in your favour."

2 days after the announcement came reaping day, 13th April, today would be the day that would decide if there was a flaw in our plans to run, I wanted to run so very much, I wished I could run until my legs pushed so hard that I fell through the walls of Panem and was thrown into the real world. I knew such things were not possible.

Annie

We lined up in the main town which was surrounded with family businesses that, today, were empty – no products, no workers, no prospects on this day. Today would be the day that decided my plans to run with Finnick. There were 4 of us in total; Finnick, me, one boy I did not know the name of even though I watched his games, and Mags. It was a 50/50 chance on Finnick going back in, but me? I felt it in the pit of my stomach and I also felt another one of my paranoia moments coming on. The funny thing was that I felt totally normal most of the time; it was only when the visions of horror that often washed over me and corrupted my mind from the inside out. Why had I felt so strongly about what I had seen? Others had seen terrible, revolting and positively vile things and they were all okay. Most of them had died but the ones that had survived were okay, sublime even. "Ladies first" was all I heard, the voice that had said it had a deep Capitol accent which make me feel sick, she was a quirky woman with jet black hair and purple eyes, no doubt contacts that were purchased in the Capitol, this woman would decide my fate, Life or death, all or nothing in this moment.

"Mags" was the only word I heard, I did not hear her last name, I was in too much shock that I was not to return to this death trap that was so entitled 'the arena.' "Next the boys" spoke the strong Capitol accent. The next few seconds I heavily depended on to bring me the news that I had so desired and longed to hear, I felt faith that It would not be Finnick as he did not deserve to suffer this pain once again, he only survived the last time because of his generous sponsors. "Finnick Odair." The words had been spoken, the words that I had never wanted to hear spoken by this woman with her accent, I began to feel feint a few seconds later, was I dying from the shock? Surely not, it had not been my name that was called yet I felt that it was worse. All went black.

Finnick

Thud. My swung my head to my left, forgetting that the fact I was returning to the retched place was inevitable, I ran to her body – she was sweating and breathing heavily. "Annie! Annie!" I screamed hoping my lungs would explode so I could join her in oblivion. "Don't leave me Annie, I need you" I continued to scream in a screech so loud that glass would have broken, if any was around. She blinked, hope, she was alive, "Annie, I'm here, I love you." I stopped frozen, had I really just said that? I didn't care because she was alive and would be a dead man walking soon enough.

A few days later I was taken to the train, Annie was okay; she had been rushed to the District 4 hospital and they had just said it was 'just another mad girl moment.' We had said our goodbyes and she had returned my feelings of love, it made all this worse as I knew I would not be returning home to greet her with a kiss after the games were over, I was going to die in there, I knew it.

Annie

Weeks had passed and the games had only just begun. I watched everyday transfixed on the screen as I waited for the moments it showed my Finnick, I realised I loved him a long time ago and was elated when he announced his feelings for me, It was a moment of pure pleasure that was quickly wiped out by the realisation he may not return to me after the games. I had enjoyed my last minutes with him, he pulled me in his arms and said to me, in his silky sweet voice "I promise I will win for you Annie, my love" and I had whispered in his ear "I know you will, Finn" I was then quickly dragged away by the peacekeepers and Finnick had soon departed, I presumed his training had gone well as he had quickly made friends with a girl, I believed her name was Katniss Everdeen. She had been the girl who had volunteered for her sister Prim, she was the talk of the District for a long time which saved them talking about me and what I had seen while I was in the games. The images moved and Finnick came on, alongside Katniss and this young boy with a prosthetic leg; Peeta Mellark. Peeta and Katniss were the star-struck lovers of District 12 and were always talked about in the Capitols propaganda, the Capitol despised them which made me take an instant like to them, I got the feeling Katniss was trying to keep Peeta alive over herself. The 'arena' was filled with water which gave me such hope that Finnick would win, seeing as he is from the district practically made of water, The games had ended for the day after I watched Finnick fall asleep among the branches of the trees, the TV channels switched and some idiotic Capitol propaganda came on. "Good luck my love, Finnick, come back to me soon."

Finnick

I hoped Annie was watching us on the games, that she knew I was still alive and was going to return to her, even if it meant taking out both Peeta and Katniss – but I won't allow it to come to that, I loved them both as friends and never kill them, Unless it was them or Annie. Mags had killed herself on the second day of the games, Katniss could not carry her anymore and she sacrificed her life to help get us through the games. We had met up with Johanna, who had retrieved Betee and Wiress; the plan was falling into place. Wiress had been killed by Gloss unfortunately; he had slit her throat before any of us could even move one of our legs. Katniss had avenged her death and took out Gloss with a single bow, I admired her for the way that she protected her friends, I had watched her give Rue a dignified send-off which had showed compassion, she was not as fierce as she led on, she was hurting deep down. Wiress had figured out how this arena worked, it was like a clock; a clock that provided a specific way to die at each hour and at the 12 o'clock position lighting struck a big tree which Betee suggested we charge a wire on, so we decided to put his plan into action.

Annie

I watched in awe as the dome that held the arena in blew wide open, it was as though the sky was deteriorating and collapsing, the illusion of the sky soon faded away revealing a translucent dome that began to lower. Two airships flew over; one picked up Katniss, Betee and my Finnick while another picked up Peeta and Johanna. I hoped that they were all being taken to the same place. The games on the television were then cut off and an announcement from President Snow came on "Do not worry about the rebellious tributes and their acts that you have just witnessed, we will seek them out and deal them the correct punishment." His announcement was then abruptly cut off. "Finnick, be okay, don't come back here, this will be the first place that they would look" I whispered while others stared and muttered under their breath "Don't worry it's just the mad girl talking to herself" this was the kind of talk that made my blood boil, if they had been what I had been through then they would feel the same way that I do.

Weeks had come and gone and no news had come of Finnick and his accomplices had come to light, then one day had came when there was news of a bombing around the ruins of District 13, my mind was to scrambled to think however one thought crossed my mind and as it did I knew it was right; Finnick was in District 13 and the Capitol are after him.

Finnick

We were preparing for wall, the Capitol was attacking us and we had to set up for the forthcoming war. Peeta and Johanna had been picked up by another aircraft and had been taken to the Capitol, we had watched Peeta be attacked and bleed in a message from President Snow and we had Katniss' propaganda on the air. _"If we burn, you burn with us" _was the tagline, I felt it was very effective and would stick in people's minds. Many things had happened while I had been at District 13, the thing I was most happy about was that they flew Annie in and I knew she was safe; I could relax now that I knew she was safe. "Finnick! I have been worried sick about you" she said with a worried tone as she leapt into my arms "I'm sorry Annie, I'm okay, we're okay, we're all going to be okay."

Bombing had become a regular thing here in District 13 however I was not worried because me and Annie were okay, we were both here and I knew we would be protected this low in the ground. I heard that there had been uprisings in all the districts, including my very own district. The only thing I was worrying about was the plan that we had, we were going to infiltrate the Capitol, and I had a bad feeling about it in my stomach however I was elated because I and Annie had made love to each other a few weeks back and that moment was still in my mind.

Annie

'Positive.' The pregnancy test was reading positive. It was the second one that I had managed to do in the 2 months it had been since I had slept with him, I couldn't tell anyone because they were too busy trying to rescue Peeta and Johanna from the Capitol and I knew that if they I told them they'd think it was some 'poor little mad girl' stunt that I had conjured up in my head to try and deal with what I had been through, I was not that mad girl anymore; I had grown, I had erased those memories, I learned to cope with them simply because all I could worry about was my love; Finnick Odair, the father of my now 2 month old child. I would have a child soon, we would have a child. What kind of world was this for me to bring a baby into? I couldn't get rid of it; we didn't have that kind of medicine here.

2 months later…

"I do" I said as I looked into his watery, green eyes and as my eyes swept over his smooth bronze hair. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The wedding was not as big as it would have been in District 4, but it was enough for me and enough for him. He hadn't let go of my hand since we walked down the aisle and had confetti thrown upon us, I suspect he was nervous that he was leaving for the Capitol in 2 days.

Finnick

We ran from these white creatures, with their forked tongues, they had a fleece as white as the purest snow and had lines of red from all the kills that they had made; this was a prime example of the Capitol's mutts. They chased us through the underground tunnel, they took a few soldiers; those who could not run quick enough to evade them and escape them. I saw a ladder and I saw Katniss mount the ladder and begin to climb; I latched my hands around the ladder and threw my foot up on to it, hoping it would encourage Katniss to climb quicker. The white creatures were gaining on us, and I looked up and saw the Capitol, the brightly coloured yet devastatingly evil lanes. I moved up and felt something hook itself around my leg; I knew in that moment that I was going to die. The white claw and its nails dug in and drew blood as I was being pulled off of the ladder. "Annie" I whispered and thought of that time we sat at the edge of the district and looked at the waves hitting the beach. It was my last thought before the pain shot through my body and my body began to fail me. All went black.

Annie

They had returned the day after that, most of them, but not Finnick, they told me he died as a hero. The same thing they told everyone, it didn't make it hurt any less it just made it more real. I looked at my hand; the golden ring that had tied us together in marriage. I knew he would never return to me again, but the games had been cancelled. He had made Panem a better place to live, he had helped give us the freedom we so desired. I felt a kick in my stomach; the baby was a constant reminder that he was gone.

The end.

6


End file.
